The Chase
by Radial Paul
Summary: What happens when Trigun meets Cowboy Bebop meets Outlaw Star
1. Default Chapter

Cowboy Bebop: The Chase  
As the crew of the Bebop head flaot aimlessly out in space, Spike is watching his favoirte show on TV.  
  
"Howdy Bounty hunters, it is that time again time for a new boutny to catch this one has a five million woollong bounty on his head." The show stated. , "His name is Gene Starwind"  
  
"Hey Jet come over here you have to look at this" Spike yelled at Spike. "What is it Spike??" Asked Jet "There is a bounty head with a five million Woolong bounty on his head, with that ammount we can pay off the gambling debt the Faye got us into." Said Spike  
  
Meanwhile in another part of space near the Planet Hayfong.  
  
"Where are we precisly Gillian?" Asked Gene Starwind.  
  
"I belive we are some where near HayFong 5 Gene" Said Gillain the Ships computer.  
  
"Malfena get us out of here, I think the K pirates are after us." Said Gene  
  
Melfena the outlaw stars navigational system and bioandriod gave a nod and started the ship on it course. As there ship was heading out of the Hayfong system Jim Hawking, Gene's young hacker friend, noticed a rather strange ship sighted just north of them.  
  
"Gene there is a strange ship just north of us," Jim stated as he looked at the screen.  
  
"well hail it and see if we can find out who there are" Gene ordered Jim  
  
"Attention who are you?" asked Jim on the radio system  
  
Jet looked up as he heard the transmission, "I am Jet of the Bebop who are you?" he Asked  
  
"I am Jim Hawking of the ship the Out Law Star." Replied Jim  
  
"Jet did he say the Out Law star, isn't that the ship that the bounty head is on" asked Spike  
  
"Ed found info on bounty" told Ed  
  
"Lets get him." Spike said as he headed for his small ship, about to fly after the Out Law star.  
  
"Gene they sent out a small ship to attack us." Jim stated.  
  
"Why?" asked Gene  
  
"Gene star wind you are mine, I am going after a bounty on your head." Spike delcared over the radio.  
  
"All right then so be it. Every one prepare for Grapler combat mode'" Gene ordered as he began to battle with Spike  
  
The two ships were in combat for quite awhile when spike's fire had hit the Out Law Star and forced them to land on a planet. Spike flew back to the Bebop and told Jet to follow them.  
  
As the two ships landed on the planet little did they know that they had landed on Planet Gunsmoke a strange western planet looking like the wild west.  
  
As both Gene and his ccrew and Spike and his crew step out of their ships they realized they weren't in Kansa any more.  
  
"Were are we" Gene and Spike asked  
  
Just then Jet noticed a wanted poster flying about, it read: wanted Vash the Typhoon fifty million double dollar reward for any one who brings him in.  
  
"Holy shit, that is ton of cash for one man." Gene said as he ran back to his ship  
  
"That is enough to pay all out debts for awhile." Jet said  
  
both groups of people headed out to find this Vash person and get the reward for him, for Gene needed the money to pay off his benefactor Fred and Spike wanted it to pay off all those debts that Faye had gotten them in.  
  
Meanwhile some where on the planet Gun Smoke Vash and the insurance girls, followed by Wolfwood are wondering around the land tring to find peace love and happiness and the ocasional gun fight.  
  
"Now Vash tell me what your goal is again," Asked Wolfwood  
  
"Find out where my twin brother knives is and finally put an end to all the killing he has done" Vash stated  
  
"and Destroying a whole city was part or your plan" asked Meril  
  
"That was just an unknown side affect. I had to use the angle arm." Vash said.  
  
As they wonder aimlessly around the dessert the Spike and gang end up in a small town tring to find Vash  
  
Looking at a bar in what used to be July city Jet holds up the wanted poster of Vash  
  
"Okay we are looking for this man any one know where we can find him." Asked Jet just then some one spoke up., " I know that man.. He was hear awhile ago said some thing about finding his brother." Headed east of here.  
  
"Okay then" said Jet as they all headed east to find Vash and claim the reward.  
  
The crew of the Out law star saw a strange figure in the distance.  
  
"who is that" asked Gene as they headed twords the figure.  
  
The figure saw Gene and crew and started for them as he had guns pointed at them.  
  
"Stop there. All humans must die. I am Knives." Knives yelled out as they headed for him.  
  
Gene pulled out his caster gun and said, "Right, this gun shoots specailly made casters that can do some pretty stange things. So if I were you I wouldn't even try to shoot at me." Gene replied.  
  
Just then knives snaped his finger and his angel arm started to take shape.  
  
"So you won't die I guess this will kill you." He replied and began to start the arm to power up.  
  
Jus then Sauzka pulled out her sword and yelled. "This sword can cut thru any thing so I would think that you should put the gun down or be prepared to lose an arm." Then she preceded to gut thru an entire tree that she has saw in the distance.  
  
"okay you win, I won't kill you for now." Knives replied after seeing an entire tree cut down just with a wooden sword.  
  
"Now that we have you attention can you tell me where I can find Vash the stampeed." Aske Gene  
  
"I don't know where he is, He is my twin brother, we both have different views on life" said Knives.  
  
The whole lot of them headed out to find Vash.  
  
To be continued 


	2. When Spike meets Vash

The Chase Part 2: Vash meets Spike  
  
As Spike and crew wondered around the planet of gunsmoke in search of Vash, The crew of Outlaw Star had a run in with Vash's twin Brother Knives,  
  
"So where can we find Vash," asked Gene  
  
"I am in search of him my self," Replied Knives  
  
"Why do you want of him" Asked Jim Hawking  
  
"With out Vash I am only half a man, I want to be whole again so I must find Vash" Answered Knives.  
  
Meanwhile Some where in a small town on Gunsmoke  
  
"So Jet where exactly is the Vash person, I mean we have been searching for what seems like hours." Explained Spike.  
  
"Well I will ask in this bar." Replied Jet  
  
as they walk in the bar there seems to be a person that almost looks likes the person the wanted poster, Jet didn't notice him, but it was Vash himself. Jet sits down at the bar and calls the bar keep over him  
  
"Um Bar Keep can I ask you a question." Asked Jet, He then shows the wanted poster to him and the bar keep had a look of pure terror on his face and then seemed to have run out of sight.  
  
"That was strange" Said Spike, "how can some one be afraid of one person" He asked  
  
Just then Vash stands up and says, "that all depends on the person now does it. What I mean to say some may fear me because I have been know to destroy a whole town, but then again that was rather going against my grain to do that. And as for the other rumors about me I didn't kill Rem, my best friend, it was my twin brother knives who did it. Plus I have 3 compaions to keep me from making a wasteland out of a town again." Vash said as he walked twords the others followed by the insurance girls and wolfwood.  
  
Jet looks at Vash and then looks at the poster and then realizes right in front of him was the very person they were searching for.  
  
"That is Vash the stampede get him!!" Jet explained.  
  
The battle began as the whole lot started to fight just then the first shot heard was the shot of Vash as he ran out of the bar benign chased by Vash and then by Faye and Jet. And then Wolfwood ran out yelling about the incident people. And the insurance girls were soon to follow.  
  
"Catch me if you can," Yelled Vash as he ran off.  
  
"I am just like a cat":Yelled Spike, " I always get my bounty head" he said as he ran after Vash as they were running out of the bar Faye ran in to Aisha  
  
"Who are the hell are you" Asked Faye  
  
" I am Aisha of the Catroro Catarno" Asiha replied  
  
" The what?" Asked Faye  
  
The next shot was from Spike firing at Vash, and the shot almost hit him but Vash ran to fast.  
  
"you seem to be a bit to slow on the draw" Yelled Wolfwood  
  
"Who are you to judge. I can catch him I have caught lots of bounty heads." Yelled Spike  
  
As the group chased after Vash Wolfwood just laughed as he knew that no one has ever really caught Vash at all.  
  
Mean while Gene and his crew plus Knives has just left July city to find Vash and had no sight of him when the K Pirates saw his ship and started to chase after them.  
  
"Who are those bastards?" Asked Knives  
  
"Those are the K Pirates they want the ship I crashed here with" Replied Gene  
  
"Gene Starwind, so we met again." Said a member of the K Pirates.  
  
"Knives all I can say is Run" Gene said as he sped away from there.  
  
What will happen to Gene and the crew of the outlaw star Will Spike catch Vash Will Meril shot off her big gun again Will wolfwood just sit there laughing  
  
Find out in the next chapter of The Chase  
  
See ya space cowboy.... 


End file.
